The Guard
by dark.angel.x.pink
Summary: "Why Maka, why?" "I just couldn't help myself!" WARNING:contains cutting, if offended do not read.


**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Soul Eater In Anyway What So Ever. I Also Do Not Own Destroy Rebuild Until God Shows (D.R.U.G.S.).  
**

**Warning:**This chapter contains suggestive themes. If offended do not read. I do take self-harming seriously.

* * *

The Guard

_**I hear your voice**_

_**it echoes.**_

"_**Why?"**_

_**It asks me that all of the time**_

_**Crimson drips.**_

_**Spilling across the floor.**_

_**I wonder,**_

_**would you find me?**_

I storm into the dark apartment. I don't bother to turn the light on. Why should I anyways? Who cares right? I burst through my bedroom door. I roughly open the drawer of my desk grabbing a shiny object. It's sharp I know. No one knows. No one should know. I roll up my left sleeve, placing the razor on my already scarred wrists. I'll never be as great as mother. Why does everyone insist on comparing me to her? I drag the razor across. The burning sensation races through the cut. It hurts at first, but after that it's easy. I run through the process four more times. I drop the razor on the rug, I close my eyes, so I'm not staring at the mess I made. _I'd like to keep cutting, but I can't stand to watch myself bleed._ I let the blood ooze and roll off my wounded wrist.

"Maka!" I turn around to see Soul in the doorway. His are open wide with fear. Tears are streaming down his face, showing weakness. I watch him run over to me, grabbing my wrist. I hiss in pain as he drags me to the bathroom. He grabs the first-aid kit and starts to clean me up. "Why Maka, why?" I look away from him. He wouldn't understand. "Tell me why Maka." I keep my mouth shut. "Maka!" His voice is painted in anger.

"I just couldn't help myself!" An unwanted tear rolls of my cheek. "I'm not a great as everyone puts me out to be. I'll never be anything like my mother. I'm not as pretty or as smart as her. I'm not strong like her!" My voice racks with hurt. Another weakness shown.

Soul wraps his arms around me. He's trying to be sympathetic. Notice the hidden word 'pathetic'. He's giving me sympathy because I'm being pathetic. How pathetic... "No, you're not like your mother." More tears spill from my eyes. "You're better than your mother. You're beautiful, not pretty. You're a genius, not smart. You're stronger than she is. I'm pretty sure about that." A feeling I'm not used to starts to spread through me.

"But everyone compares me to her." Instead of being in pain, I'm numb. Soul's arms tighten around me, as if he's afraid to lose me. It's not like I want to commit suicide, I just needed a vice, a tourniquet for my pain.

"Well ignore everyone. You are who you are. You are the most coolest person that I have met. Don't you ever doubt that." A feeling of warmth tries to reach my cold heart. I feel chapped lips against my cheek. His ruby eyes stare into my olive ones. He picks me up and walks me to his room. He lies me down onto his bed. I feel his body next to mine as we lie there in the darkness. He drapes his arm over my waist, pulling me close to him.

"Soul, I'm sorry." His arm tightens around me.

"Just promise me that you'll stop." He smells like sugar. I nod my head, knowing that the promise might not be kept. I just want him to stop worrying over me. I hate it when people worry over me. I'm nothing special, but when Soul tells me otherwise, I want to believe him. He seems like the light of my tunnel. The guard of my life. He will do whatever to protect my life, just so we can spend every minute of our lives together. I will do that as well.

"There's another reason, why I did it..." I close my eyes thinking about the scar across his chest. He turns me over so I'm facing him.

"Listen, it's not your fault. The weapon is supposed to protect the meister. Not the other way around okay? I'll give my life for you." His must look concerned and angry, his soul wavelength is shaving as is mine. "I don't want to lose you. You don't know how much pain that would cause me, or how badly I would hate myself for losing my best friend."

"Soul..." He kisses my forehead, and his wavelength starts to calm down. We lie there in silence. Sleep has taken over my body. Lying there, sleeping in each others arms. He's the guard of my life, he always will be.

* * *

**_A/N: I hoped you liked this. There is one sentence that is italicized. It's lyrics from "Mr. Owl Eats My Steel Worm" by Destroy Rebuild Until God Shows (D.R.U.G.S.) I thought it fit perfectly with this. If anybody seems OOC, good, cause that's how I wanted it to be. I also wrote the poem :D It's all thanks to my creative writing class. Please review._**


End file.
